


When a fire burns bright

by Pandorarama



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starts before the first game, then picks up after the first game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorarama/pseuds/Pandorarama
Summary: When the Sorceress began her campaign against the dragons, many fled in hopes of finding survival elsewhere. Some fled to the land of eternal twilight, others to the Floating isle of the Warmongers. This is the story of those who fled to the Floating Isle, and how they were reunited with those who had been banished. When Purple meets Black, Pink and Red, and families meet again for the first time in near a decade.But wounds don't always heal, and trauma affects everyone differently.Everything becomes even more complicated when their youngest goes missing.
Kudos: 5





	When a fire burns bright

**Author's Note:**

> Breaks some canon for the sake of story telling, so careful about that.

Flame flipped through the pages of the open book in front of him, and glanced at the apple a foot away. Narrowing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and breathed fire.

...Well, he tried to at least. 

All that came out was a puff of smoke and he coughed a few times. Cynder and Ashes couldn’t help but wince at the attempt, and the dragoness frowned before trying to give words of encouragement.

“Well, at least you can make smoke.” It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Flame turned and struck the book with his tail, sending it crashing into the apple. He sat in a sulk, smoke drifting from his nostrils. Soot plopped down onto his head, trying to comfort his dragon 

“Flame…” His shoulders hunched and his head drooped, and Cynder could only sigh.

“Flame, it’s okay to not be a natural at breathing fire. Everyone learns at their own pace, and it's okay to need a bit more time than others.” He didn’t look at her, merely curling his tail around himself and dropping to the ground. She gave him a concerned look, before turning to look at Belle. The older dragoness had been not-so-subtly watching their progress, and had clearly seen how it had not been going well. Pushing back her chair from her desk, she gave a few flaps of her torn wings and landed beside them.

“Flame…” Flame’s attitude changed somewhat, less hostility and more genuine upsetness. He glanced up at his mother, and gave a resigned sigh.

“You know that each dragon comes into their own fire when they're ready. All you can do is practice and practice. I know it isn’t easy waiting.” She had lowered herself to the ground to lay beside him, and after a few moment’s, he stood up to press his head against hers. The older dragoness scooped him up and held him close, letting him mumble into her shoulder. Cynder picked up the book in her mouth, and wrapped her tail around the apple. She set them both back up, and waited until Belle set her son back down. He gave a sniffle, and then stood tall, looking towards the black-scaled dragoness.

“I want to try again.” Cynder nodded, and sat herself besides the younger dragon, opening the book to the page they had been at.

While it was true that fire was something that ran in their bloods, it was also true that not every dragon was a natural at it. Dream Weavers and Magic Crafters tended to be more proficient in their magic than most other dragons and tended to not have easy success with their fire breathing.

But it was a bit concerning with Flame, as Peace Keepers tended to have fire breathing come naturally. Ember had begun using her fire about almost two years in difference with her little brother, which while a bit early, was a year off from most dragonlings, and Flame was behind.

It made no sense, as he had been trying for years and had made little to no progress.

But the fact that he could make smoke was a good sign. It meant that he could make fire, it was just the actual making part that seemed to trip him up.

“Can… Can you show me again?” Flame muttered quietly, and Cynder nodded, jumping up onto one of the ledes to grab another apple from the tree, setting it down beside the fire-dragon.

“Alright. So, rules go is that the safest way to breath fire is standing, like we’re doing now or almost vertical when we‘re older. Move your head back as you’re inhaling, and…” She took a breath, and blew out a stream of red fire. The apple was ash, and she swept it away with her tail blade, putting a new apple in its place.

“Now, some dragons find it easier with their claws dug in and wings spread, although it isn’t always helpful. Ready?” The red and gold dragon dragon nodded, his face one of determination.

He drew in a breath, and tried once again to breath fire.

There was still no more that some smoke, but unlike the other times, he did not appear dejected. A stomp of his paws in anger, but he tried again, and again.

Finally, when the sun was almost set and Cynder was ready to take him home, he dug in his claws, lashed his tail and spread his wings. He took in a deep breath, and blew out a gold fire.

It was small, and left only a burn on the apple, but it was fire nonetheless.

“I, I did it. I did it Cynder I did it!” He jumped around the dark scaled dragoness, laughing excitedly. Cynder joined in, picking him up in both her paws and spinning them around. He hugged her as best he could, wrapping a tail around her arm.

“You did Flame! You definitely did!” She sat him back onto the ground and his tail was wagging as he looked at the apple. There was the sound of flapping of wings, and his elder half-sister landed several meters away. He ran towards her and began jumping at her, chirping excitedly.

“Did you see it Ember!? Did you see me breathe fire?”

“I saw you from all the way up there Flame! I’m so proud of you!” He smiled brightly, and turned to where his mother had been sitting at her desk. His wings dropped and his smile fell as he realised the desk was empty. Belle had left for her patrol hours ago and he had known that, but had forgotten in his excitement.

“Hey…” Ember walked up to his side and gave him a nudge. “Mom will be so proud when she hears. And if you’re feeling up to it, we could show her at home.” He considered it for a moment, before shaking his head.

“No, I want to wait.” His voice had the smallest of rasps that Cynder was now noticing, and quickly approached him on his other side.

“Flame, make sure that your mum gets you some honey berries and some cool water. We’re going to give you a break tomorrow, and we’ll study some more the day after.” She gently butted her head against his, and he returned the gesture.

“Are you okay to head on home ahead of us?” He nodded and lept onto the broken stone pillar, jumping to glide down to the floating island. The Warmonger watched him as he glided, and stretched out a wing for him to land on. He would be fine, as the other dragons and dragonesses would make sure he got home safe, not to mention the Warmongers.

“I’m going to make sure he takes it easy tomorrow, make it a play day. Are you in?”

“I am, but I can't join until after noon. It’s Ma’s turn to go hunting, and she’s taking me with her.” Cynder’s Beastmaker mother was a hunter, chosen because she knew the best way to keep the populations high while still having enough for everyone to eat. Her Dreamweaver mother was a historian, and was teaching all of the younger dragons on their history.

“Aw, I wish I could join sometime.” Ember seemed to be leaning more towards her Peacekeeper heritage these days, and had grown interested in joining her mother's patrols, although Belle would not yet let her join a hunt. There wasn’t much question as to why, as her bright pinks made her stand out everywhere, and Cynder could always find her friend.

“Maybe if you ask your Mom she might let you.” Cynder knew why her Ma wanted her to come, and it had more to do than just her being taught how to hunt. She had been leaning more towards her Dreamweaver heritage, choosing instead to spend her day with her Mum and their tomes. She just wasn’t quite as fond of trudging it through the mud as her Ma was, but Cynder knew that she had been missing spending time together. Perhaps she could arrange for them to have a day at the hot springs, just the two of them, and they could talk more about finding other things to do together.

If her Ma even _had_ time to go to the hot springs recently.

All the adults had been acting weird lately, and they never seemed to have much, if any spare time for them outside of teaching. Cynder technically shouldn’t have been the one to be teaching Flame to breathe fire, but she was the only one qualified and with the spare time.

She had breathed her first fire before Ember did after all. 

The pair got to the edge of the floating isle, and she spread out her wings, sighing in content as the wind pushed beneath them. Tucking them close to her body, she let herself fall off the edge.

Ember followed a moment later, but spread her wings out sooner than she did. Cynder fell below the floating islands, and spread her wings out to loop around one of the Warmongers.

The Warmongers had been there since she could remember, and far before that if the adults were to be believed. She and the other dragons hadn’t lived here at first, that much she could remember. All she really knew besides that was that they had had to leave their old home, and very quickly at that. That all the young dragons that were here, that her, Ember, Flame and seven other hatchlings were all that was left of the next generation.

She had found the book that had listed all who had perished, and no adult would tell her what had happened. 

Flapping her wings, she flew up high besides Ember, who flapped in tandem. Flame would have probably reached home by now, and she watched as Ember dived down to the house. She turned her head back towards the highest tower on the highest hill, and flapped her wings to slow her descent as she landed in front of the door. Wiping her paws, she reared back onto her hind legs and pushed at the door. Making her way inside, she wobbled slightly but balanced herself. Cynder had been making sure to only walk on her hind legs while at home, to get used to the sensation.

“Ma, Mum! I’m home!” She called out into the tower, heading towards the library. She could hear the conversation hush as she entered, and realised that not only was her Ma there, but so were most of the other adults.

“Cynder! I didn’t realise that you’d be home this early!” Her mum stood from her stool and it wobbled, and Cynder couldn’t help but give her a strange look.

“It's dusk.” All of the dragons' heads turned towards the window, and they scrambled for papers and other objects. Quickly intercepting Belle, she explained to her what she had told flame, and tilted her head slightly as guilt and worry over came the dragonesses face. Belle nodded her thanks and quickly rushed out, as did most of the adults. She could hear the flaps of wings and turned to her mothers.

“Mum, what's going on?” Her mum made a clicking noise in the back of her throat, a tell Cynder knew meant that she would try and divert the subject.

“Nothing that you need to worry about Cynder.”

“Haylen was here Mum. Everyone knows how terrified he’s been to leave Astoria on her own, and he certainly wouldn’t have lost track of time if it was nothing for me to worry about.” It was very rare that Cynder argued against either of her parents, but this had been ridiculous lately. While she had missed most of the meetings, she had caught the tail end of a few of them.

“Cyndie-”

“Don’t Cyndie me! I’m not a hatchling anymore Ma, I deserve to know what's going on. What if something happens to you while I'm teaching the hatchlings on gliding? What if I’m all that stands between them and something else? Even the Warmongers have been acting strange, and it’s scaring me, and I hate that I never get to spend anytime with you anymore..” She was crying now, could feel the hot tears dribbling down her cheeks. This was enough. She hated not knowing, hated the fact that both her parents had been so preoccupied with whatever was going on that the only time she had with them was joining them on duties that she hated, or a spaare moment here and there.

Both her mothers looked at each other, her mum biting her lip.

“Estrella, maybe we should tell her.” Her Ma spoke up, eventually.

Her mum didn’t say anything for a moment, then sat on a rug and patted the one in front of it. Cynder sat down, still sniffling slightly. She let her Mum brush away her tears as her Ma sat beside her, gently wrapping her tail around her.

“I’m not exactly sure where to begin, so please, just let me speak until I’m finished.” Cynder nodded, and another moment passed in silence.

“The reason we fled our old home was because of someone called the Sorceress. She did things that I will not go into much detail because while you are right in that you are not a hatchling anymore, I believe you are still too young to know of the details. To put it plainly, she is why there is only you, Ember and Flame. Flame had just been an egg when left, and we were all so surprised and grateful that he hatched.” Cynder nodded. 

“A few weeks ago, I connected with another Dream Weaver, in a different homeworld. When we fled to this realm, she banished them to the other side of the World. We’re discussing whether or not we will leave here to meet with them.” 

“We’re… we’re leaving?” Leaving? Leaving the warmongers? Leaving their home?

“Most likely. There’s safety in numbers and without the witch there isn’t much to worry about. There are Gnorcs, but the Peace Keepers there have been doing well in keeping them at bay. Besides, we’ll be able to go to the Dream Weavers realm and then the Beast Makers to figure out where a better place to live will be.” Belle would no doubt be going to the Peace Keepers realm and with her her only friend. She began shaking her head, and backing away from her parents.

“No.”

“Cynder-“

“No! I’m not leaving!” This time Cynder yelled.

“Cynder please-“ 

“You can’t make me leave!” She turned tail and ran out of the house, towards the ledge and spread out her wings, letting the wind lift her high above. Her tears fell down her cheeks and dropped into the sky below her. There was no noise for a moment, and then she could hear the loud beats of a large pair of wings. Sharpwing came up beside her, and no words passed between them.

“Land?” Cynder sighed but nodded, choosing one of the large islands to land on. The island shook as the Warmonger landed, and she gently laid her head onto the ground. The giant fire-breather waited until the tiny dragoness eventually spoke up.

“How much do you know?”

“Dragons Leaving. Will miss.” She began pacing back and forth, tail lashing and cutting the grass and she made turns.

“I’m not leaving. I don’t care what my parents say, I'm not leaving here.” A rumbling of disagreement, and Cynder argued.

“I’m not! I’m going to lose my best friend because my mom thinks there are other dragons out there.” She kicked a rock with her paw, and pinned her wings to her body.

“You know. She right.” Sitting down, Cynder let out a puff of smoke. She knew that the Warmonger matriarch was right. It would be better for them to all be in a group. All it meant is that she would be losing her best friend.

Her mothers wouldn’t understand. All their friends were still alive, and she would be on her own. Ember wouldn't be able to come visit, as she would begin her Peace Keeper training.

Was…

Was she being selfish?

She felt guilty, realising that this was a chance for Ember to get everything she wanted, and that she didn't want her to .

But…

Was it okay to feel upset at losing her only friend?

After a moment of consideration, she realised that it was okay for her to be angry, but she needed to let Ember have this chance.

“I don’t like it.”

“Don’t have to. But okay be sad. Miss you.” The Warmongers head bumped against her and she was nearly knocked over. She pressed back against her and Sharpwing purred loudly.

Cynder would miss the Warmongers most of all, as while she had the opportunity to visit Ember, she would not be able to visit the Warmongers.


End file.
